1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet safety system, and more specifically to a system which allows a pet caretaker to easily carry the pet, as well as support the pet in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pets provide a great deal of companionship and friendship to their owners, and thus, pet owners have a strong desire to spend as much time as possible with their pet throughout a given day. Although a pet owner can readily interact with their pet while at the owner's residence, the pet owner routinely leaves the residence to run errands and perform other tasks. During such times, the pet may be left alone at the residence while the owner is out.
In some cases, the owner may bring their pet along for the excursion. In this regard, the pet may ride with the owner in the owner's vehicle from their residence to the remote destination. Once the owner reaches the remote destination, the owner has a desire to take the pet with her, if the circumstances allow (e.g., if the destination allows pets to accompany their owners).
Although permitting one's pet to travel with the owner on such outings may allow the owner to experience the companionship provided by the pet, there are inherent safety concerns and potential logistical difficulties which may arise during the course of such outing. For instance, when the pet is in the vehicle, the owner may let the pet roam freely and unrestrained throughout the vehicle. Obviously, a sudden change in speed or a quick turn could cause serious injury to the pet. Moreover, if the pet is roaming freely throughout the vehicle, the pet can easily distract the driver, which may cause an accident. Conversely, if the pet is contained within a cage, the pet may become bored or upset by the unchanging surroundings/scenery.
Furthermore, when the owner arrives at the destination, the circumstances may make it difficult to bring the pet with the owner. If the destination is crowded, it may be challenging to allow the pet to walk, even on a leash. For instance, when a pet owner takes their pet on a subway, the pet owner is oftentimes required to hold the pet due to the confined and crowded conditions typical of subways. When the user holds the pet over an extended period of time, even the smallest of pets may become heavy or restless and try to escape the owner's grasp. In addition, when the pet owner carries the pet in their arms, the user typically cannot carry other items.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a pet safety system which allows a pet owner to safely and easily carry one's pet and transport one's pet in a vehicle. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.